<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth by GayGothicFanboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563547">The Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy'>GayGothicFanboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night at the Museum (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, F/F, in the closet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy asks Wea for the truth of why she doesn't seem to like kissing him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia Earhart/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   "Why so glum, Teddy?" Larry asked as he stepped toward other man.</p><p>     Teddy sighed. "It's Sacagawea."</p><p>    Larry eyed the wax verison of the twenty-sixth president. "What about her?"</p><p>      Larry was met yet again with another sigh from Teddy.</p><p>     "It's just that whenever I try to kiss her, she ducks away." There was a pause. Teddy gazed toward the night-guard. "Do you think I did something to upset her, Lawrence?"</p><p>       Larry shook his head. "No. I don't think so, Teddy. Maybe you should just talk to her to see what's going on."</p><p>        Teddy then stood. "Yes, Lawrence. That's what I shall do."</p><p>         -</p><p>        Once Teddy was able to locate Sacagawea in the museum, he nervously asked her, "Do you like me?"</p><p>        Sacagawea was caught off guard by this question. "Of course…"</p><p>      Teddy eyed her. "Do you actually like me romantically?"</p><p>       Sacagawea gulped before turning her gaze away toward something else, mumbling under her breath, "Wow. That thing is pretty interesting. Maybe we should both look at that and completely forget this conversation even happened."</p><p>       Teddy gazed at her. "You know you can tell me anything, my dear."</p><p>        Sacagawea gazed back toward Teddy and sighed. "Yes I like you--as a friend, just not romantically. I honestly tried to like you like that, but it just didn't work for me."</p><p>         Teddy frowned for a split second before smiling once again. "And I'm perfectly fine with that." He paused before asking Sacagawea, "Now is there anyone you like romantically?"</p><p>           Sacagawea quickly shifted her gaze toward Amelia Earhart.</p><p>           Larry had went through and pulled some strings to get some of the Smithsonian's old exhibits that they were no longer using.</p><p>           Amelia saw Sacagawea looking at her. Amelia smiled and waved and the other girl.</p><p>          Sacagawea blushed and quickly looked away, trying to avoid the other girl's eyes.</p><p>        Teddy adviced Sacagawea, "You should talk to her. I think she likes you too."</p><p>        Sacagawea asked Teddy, "You really think I have a chance?"</p><p>       Teddy nodded, still smiling. "I think you do."</p><p>      Sacagawea quickly hugged Teddy and then ran over toward Amelia.</p><p>     Sacagawea and Amelia seemed to hit it off almost instantly.</p><p>      They almost seemed to be inseparable.</p><p>       And Teddy felt happy for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>